<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>November cuddles by MedievalEnchanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496414">November cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted'>MedievalEnchanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SwanQueen - Apple Cider [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Date Night, F/F, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina haven't hate a date night in a while, so Emma surprised her wife with one, Snow and Charming babysit, and Emma and Regina have the house to themselves...oh the things they could do!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SwanQueen - Apple Cider [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>November cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma was wrapped up fully on this cold November morning. 13th November, Emma always hated that number, whether it was on a Friday or not, it just gave her bad vibes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma grabbed her keys standing next to the coat stand and calling up to her wife “Regina! I’m off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Wait, wait, wait!” Regina called back as she ran down the steps in her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was wearing a tight skirt, with a blue blouse and was actually wearing a knitted jumper that Emma’s mother had knitted last year. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck and a black winter coat on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma SwanMills, where is your hat? Where is your scarf? Where is your coat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on… you know I don’t feel the cold like you do.” Emma pouted, crossing her arms and stopping her foot, in her black knee high boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma. It is 6 degrees fahrenheit out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have recieved this lecture from my mother, not my wife.” Emma huffed as Regina grabbed the scarf and hat from the coat rack and wrapping the scarf gently around Emma’s neck and then putting the beanie har on Emma’s head, pulling it down over here ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look like an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look warm and sensible. Emma it’s meant to get a lot colder today, just stay warm please. I don’t want you calling me telling me you have frostbite or hypothermia because you couldn’t be bothered to wrap up warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making a deal with me over this -”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll like it… but if you don-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, what is it?” Regina asked, she was in her mother hen mode, as she was pulling off the coat Emma already had on, taking it off her and swapping it with a warmer coat and putting Emma into the coat like she was 3 years old and not 36.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I thought maybe we could have a date night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids still at home-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight we don’t. I asked Mom and Dad to take care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina clenched her jaw and her face crinkling up. “Emma last time your parents took care of Addie, Luce and Raine, the girls kept running round the house calling me evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know, I have had a word with them. Snow White is banned as a book and a film if they want to look after them, they agreed and Ruby said she’ll go over and check for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so what would you like to do tonight then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first…” Emma grinned as she draped her arms over Regina’s shoulders “I thought we could take a nice warm bubble bath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhhh…” Regina smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With some candles, and we can just relax and then we can get into our pyjamas and we can get some take out and watch some...more grown up movies…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically you wanna have sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smirked “Well yeah, that’s the end result-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It always is with you.” Regina chuckled “so you don’t want to watch Finding Nemo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I hear the name Nemo, or Dory one more bloody time I will saw my ears off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Em… slightly dramatic, don’t ya think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… but you should be used to it by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Regina traced her finger down Emma’s lips “Stay warm and I’ll make sure to get off work early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma went to kiss her wife but Regina had other plans, pressing her finger against Emma’s pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- wh</span>
  <em>
    <span>yyyy?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, you're going to save those beautiful precious lips of yours until I walk my ass through that door when I get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn</span>
  <em>
    <span>eee.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I better go and relieve my Ruby from her shift at the station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled, as she walked towards the door turned the handle and walked outside, leaving Regina in a house with 3 children under 5 years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOMMMYYYYY!” Regina heard a shout from Addie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming Sweetheart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Emma’s day and Regina’s day was packed to the brim. Regina was running round half the morning trying to get her girls dressed, and then once she had, she dropped them off at the daycare centre and she went off to work, where she had 4 meetings in a row. She didn’t even have time to stop for some lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma on the other had some issues...to say the least. Because of how cold it was and how the temperature had continued to drop, the roads were beginning to become icy. The town's folk, well Leory in particular, had been drinking and he persuaded the other dwarfs to join in with his shenanigans but because of this there was an accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A 3 car collision, luckily no one was seriously injured, so for the rest of Emma’s day, she was sorting out the paperwork to send over to Regina.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Emma arrived home, she was flat out exhausted, and just collapsed onto the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina had arrived home before Emma and was just as exhausted but she woke herself up with a splash of water in her face and she knew Emma would need the same, after she heard about the collison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma suddenly felt a light spray of wet liquid on her face, jerking her up right. She squinted rubbing the liquid out of her eyes and seeing her wife standing there in...well nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“REG-R-UMM-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear?” Regina smirked, holding the water spray bottle in her hands, with her nail painted a dark maroon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo-umm-you’re naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Observant aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Emma frowned, before grinning again looking over every inch of wife's body, from her beautiful face, with this dark orbs, and perfect smile, down her neck where she want to leave her mark, down to her chest and her perfectly sculpted breasts, and down her stomach and…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Emma!” Regina clicked, before spraying Emma with the water again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop.” Emma groaned, as she unzipped her boots, kicking them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First you looked like you were going to swallow me whole, and second I hope you’re not going to leave those boots there, I’m not your maid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. You’re my very hot, sexy, beautiful naked wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ran us a bath, and the food has been ordered.” Regina replied, as she walked round the sofa, picking up Emma’s boots, smiling up at her wife before putting the boots in the shoe rack by the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Emma asked, as Regina strode back over and stradled Emma’s thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Regina smirked, placing her hands on either side of her wife’s head, feeling the soft material of the sofa beneath her hands, as she lent forward, gently wetting her own lips slightly with her own tongue, before her lips reached Emma’s. Moving her lips against her wife’s and soft, subtle moans escaped both of their mouths, even more so when Emma’s hands began caressing her Regina’s breasts and her other hand began gliding down Regina’s stomach and between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s safe to say, they never even got in that bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had sex in almost every room, sometime’s it was gentle and other time’s it was rough and heated and they couldn’t keep their hands away from each other, the house was a mess by the time they had finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half way through Regina’s 3rd orgasm of the night they heard the doorbell go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina quickly pushed her wife’s head away from between her legs, both of them groaning. Regina was spread out on the kitchen counter top, now trying to wiggle her way off. “The food Emma! Shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina grabbed a coat, making sure it was completely done up, before she answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma and Regina ate the food rather quickly, even Regina, but they had both worked up a strong appetite, and they ended up both falling asleep on the sofa, Regina laying in front of Emma, no clothes on, but a nice warm throw covering them both up, and Emma’s arm draped over her wife, and holding her close. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it remember don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>